Selubung hati
by Luna Ayame13
Summary: Kehidupan Shion Luka awalnya baik-baik saja, hidup dengan suaminya Shion Kaito, memiliki dua anak yang bernama Rin dan Len. Sampai mereka pindah ke rumah di pinggiran kota, semua keadaan menjadi berubah. Dan, Luka bertemu dengan Kamui Gakupo. Bagaimana kehidupan Luka sekarang ini? Apakah Luka memilih Gakupo daripada Kaito? Monggo dibaca aja! Yang membuat bukan author Luna Ayame13.


**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA SAYA! TAPI MILIK YAMAHA CORP.**

 **WARNING:. Bagi anda yang tidak suka Gaje's. Typo berserakan, terlalu banyak chit-chat(basa-basi) Diharapkan membawa kantung muntah (salam tehee~)**

Selubung Hati

Dick. spa

Seorang wanita dalam keadaan terlihat kacau. Raut wajah yang diliputi kesedihan disertai isak tangis, berjalan kaki menembus derasnya hujan. Langkah-langkahnya tak menentu serta terhuyung-huyung tak jelas arah dan tujuan, bagaikan sebuah kapal yang dihantam badai. Dari penampilannya wanita ini bukan seorang yang sudah tua renta. Dimana biasanya berjalan tertatih-tatih karena tidak memakai alat bantu berjalan. Dilihat dari usianya masih sekitar 35 tahunan, berpostur proporsional sehingga tidak diragukan lagi sebenarnya wanita ini berbadan sehat. Tampaknya dia tidak peduli dengan cuaca yang kurang bersahabat ini. Dibiarkannya butiran butiran air dari langit pekat yang berjatuhan silih berganti menghunjam tubuh semampainya. Pakaiannya telah basah kuyup akibat dia tak berpayung ataupun mantel hujan. Hanya berbalut kaus berlengan panjang yang dilapisi dengan jaket dan celana panjang berbahan denim yang sudah kotor akibat cipratan lumpur. Jelas terlihat dari sikapnya yang dirundung keputus asaan hebat. bahkan mungkin kepedihan hati yang tak terperi akibat suatu keadaan yang memaksa.

Meskipun beberapa kendaraan bermotor melintas, tak seorangpun dari pengendara tersebut peduli, seakan tidak mau ikut campur ataupun terlibat masalah. Selain juga karena kondisi cuaca yang membuat orang lain merasa enggan memberi perhatian. Memang tidak ada orang lain di sekitar situ karena hujan deras yang mengguyur pasti membuat orang-orang lebih memilih berdiam dalam kehangatan suasana rumah. Kalaupun terlanjur terjebak dalam terpaan hujan, tentunya lebih memilih mampir pada restoran cepat saji atau warung kopi yang ada pada jalan raya seperti ini.

Suara klakson kereta api terdengar bersamaan dengan suara guntur yang sejak hujan turun sudah menderu-deru. Dan tak lama kemudian lewatlah rangkaian kereta api di jalur rel yang sejajar dengan jalan. Jalur rel tersebut yang memang selalu hilir mudik kereta api yang melayani rute antar kota. Jarak dengan jalan raya hanya sedikit langkah saja. Wanita itu memandangi rangkaian kereta api yang lewat itu. Roda besi yang beradu dengan batangan besi rel menimbulkan suara bergemuruh. Setelah serangkaian kereta api tersebut melintas, wanita ini memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju rel kereta api. Dengan memanjat pagar pengaman, dan sempat terjatuh akibat tergelincir batu-batu kerikil penahan getaran rel. Sesaat kemudian dia sudah berdiri diatas bantalan kayu rel kereta api, dia sudah di tengah-tengah salah satu jalur rel ber ganda itu. Dia melanjutkan langkah gontai di atas rel dengan muka tertunduk, kedua tangannya dikepalkan menjadi satu di depan dagunya, bergetar, menggigil kedinginan. Mimik wajah seperti berpikir keras dalam isak tangis kesedihannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian bumi terasa bergetar, bukan karena gema guntur yang menyambar, tetapi karena memang rangkaian kereta api akan segera melintas menuju arah sebaliknya dari kereta api sebelumnya. Lalu semakin kuat getaran itu, semakin kuat pula suara menderu mendekati wanita malang ini. Sebuah cahaya lampu sorot kuat bersinar menerangi bagian belakang tubuhnya, disertai suara klakson kereta api memberi peringatan bahaya. Sontak wanita tersebut menolehkan wajah memandang arah cahaya. Teriakan kepasrahan melengking memekakkan telinga. Kengerian dipastikan akan terjadi dan hal-hal mengenaskan siap hadir dengan memilukan.

Tetapi keadaan selanjutnya berkata lain, dalam waktu yang cepat tanpa disangka tubuh wanita tersebut jatuh kesamping karena ditarik oleh tangan kuat yang sigap terjulur tiba-tiba meraih tubuhnya. Kereta api melintas tanpa menyentuh tubuh semampainya. Begitu tepat waktu penyelamatan ini terjadi. Di saat yang sangat kritis itu, masih ada orang berpikir tanggap dan cepat bertindak. Apa yang terjadi memang tiada yang menyangka.

Dalam kegelapan malam, semua tampak gelap, juga sang penyelamat itupun terlihat gelap karena berjaket dengan tudung yang juga berwarna gelap. Mereka berdua jatuh berguling di samping kereta api yang melintas. Sesaat setelah terhenyak, dalam dengusan napas yang berpacu, sang penyelamat berusaha mendekati tubuh wanita itu sambil merangkak. Tangisan kembali terdengar walau agak lirih, lalu keduanya saling berpandangan. Wajah tampak bingung dari sang wanita dengan gerakan mulut yang tak jelas. Begitu melihat orang yang berada di balik tudung jaket yang gelap itu, seakan dia mengenal dengan baik sang penyelamatnya.

Dua Tahun yang lalu…

Pada Sabtu siang hari ini udara sangat cerah, matahari bersinar cukup terik. Memang seperti inilah cuaca di pertengahan tahun. Meski diselingi hujan namun curahnya tidak banyak. Suhu udara cenderung panas. Bulan Juni ini keadaan cuaca tidak jauh berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya di bulan yang sama.

Di salah satu sudut kota besar di sebuah rumah kecil dengan halaman depan yang luasnya tidak seberapa, tampak semacam aktifitas sebuah keluarga. Suara gelak tawa dan kegaduhan kecil sepertinya mewarnai keceriaan pada siang itu. Tampak wajah wajah gembira dari dua orang anak kecil yang berlarian kesana sini. Anak yang terlihat lebih besar berusia sekitar 12 tahun berparas manis, lucu dan lebih tenang ketimbang adiknya. . Sang adik yang juga lucu, tetapi lebih aktif dan banyak mengumbar tawa sambil berlari menggendong boneka kelinci yang sepertinya bukan miliknya. Sang kakak sedang berusaha merebut sambil membuat gerakan-gerakan yang mengejutkan. Sang kakak sesekali melemparkan senyum kepada ayahnya yang sedang sibuk membantu para tukang dari jasa pengangkutan barang. Mereka terlihat sibuk membawa barang-barang dari dalam rumah ke sebuah truk pengangkut yang sudah siap sedia di pinggir jalan. Sang ayah sambil menjinjing barang-barang ringan beberapa kali beberapa kali meneriakkan candaan kepada dua anaknya itu. Para tukang juga terlihat tersenyum-senyum melihat sikap keluarga itu, mungkin dalam hatinya mereka juga ingin memiliki keharmonisan keluarga seperti ini atau mungkin juga karena mereka berusaha terlihat ramah.

Beberapa saat kemudian truk pengangkut tersebut separuhnya telah dipenuhi barang-barang, masih ada bagian yang harus diisi dengan barang-barang lain. Sang Ayah berkata, "Waah… sekarang tinggal yang berukuran kecil !.. Len, ayo jangan bermain yang membahayakan adikmu, coba kamu pikirkan dan lihat apa yang terlupakan dari barang-barang milikmu dan adikmu yang belum terangkut !".

"Baik Yah, tapi barang-barang Rin sudah semua dikemas dalam kardus dan sudah diangkut tadi" tukas Len sang kakak. Rin sang adik yang terpaut dua tahun lebih muda hanya manggut-manggut sebentar dan kembali menggoda kakaknya agar mengambil boneka kelinci yang dipegangnya. Dia berlari sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan akibat terlalu banyak bermain.

Kelihatan dari aktifitas di situ adalah kegiatan berpindah rumah. Sang empunya rumah akan berpindah ke tempat baru di lain lokasi. Dipastikan rumah tersebut akan di jual karena pada pagar halaman depannya terpasang papan pengumuman yang di terbitkan oleh sebuah agen penjualan rumah.

Betul saja, sesaat kemudian datanglah seorang agen perumahan, yang akan menerima penyerahan kunci rumah. Dia juga membawa tas berisi berkas-berkas. Pada zaman sekarang memang lebih efektif melaksanakan jual beli rumah melalui jasa perantara atau agen. Selain tidak perlu repot mencari pembeli, juga lebih praktis dan prosesnya lagi cepat dan mudah terutama dalam penyelesaian dokumen dan akta notariat.

"Selamat siang Pak Gumiya, maaf kami tak menyambut anda dengan semestinya" kata sang Ayah kepada tamunya itu. "Maklumlah kami sedang membereskan dan mengangkut" lanjutnya.

"Tak apalah saya juga mengerti…, oh ya… nanti bila sudah selesai atau punya waktu sedikit saya ingin meminta tanda tangan pada beberapa berkas" kata Gumiya sang agen.

"Ok pak, sekarang saja saya tanda tangan" sahut sang Ayah sambil membersihkan tangannya dengan cara mengelapkan ke bagian belakang pantalonnya. Gumiya menyiapkan pena bertinta biru dan menyodorkan berkas. Pada bagian pembubuhan tanda tangan tertulis nama Kaito Shion.

"Beres…! Saya tunggu di sini dulu ya…" tukas Gumiya. Yang dimaksudnya adalah menunggu penyerahan kunci rumah sekaligus siapa tahu dirinya ditawarkan seteguk minuman segar.

"Tanyakan pada ibumu di dapur, apa sudah siap mengemas makanan yang harus kita bawa?... Oh iya tolong katakan pada ibumu ada Pak Gumiya di sini, ambilkan beberapa minuman ringan !" perintah sang Ayah kepada Len putranya itu.

"OK…" tegas Len yang langsung beranjak ke dapur. Tiba-tiba terdengar sahutan dari salah seorang tukang, "Pak Kaito… eh… masih adakah yang harus kami angkut ? kelihatannya di dalam rumah sudah tidak ada yang harus dibawa…" pertanyaan sekaligus penegasan dari pria berseragam dan berbadan besar tersebut.

Kaito tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan dari tukang tadi, malah langsung berlari kecil ke dalam rumah, lalu menyapa sang istri yang sedang mengemas makanan bersama Len, "Bagaimana ? sudah siap semua ?" Kaito bertanya. Serentak dijawab oleh Len dan adiknya "siaaap!". Kaito mendekati istrinya, "Luk… saatnya kita tinggalkan rumah ini, saatnya kita raih kebahagiaan baru untuk kita dan keluarga kita" lembutnya suara Kaito berkata kepada istrinya. Dan dijawab dengan senyuman manis dan anggukkan oleh Luka sang istri.

Para tukang dari jasa pengangkutan yang sedang menunggu perintah dari Kaito akhirnya mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke tempat tujuan setelah sebelumnya Kaito memberi beberapa petunjuk dan personal kontak yang telah menunggu di lokasi tujuan dan tentunya juga penyelesaian pembayaran jasa serta sedikit uang tips. Kaito berkata kepada para tukang, "Temui Kaiko Shion, dia adik saya, dia sudah menunggu di rumah baru kami, kami agak terlambat sampai kesana karena kami mau makan siang dulu diperjalanan..., silahkan berangkat… ingat…hati-hati dengan barang-barang kami".

"Siap bos !" tukas seorang tukang yang berbadan besar tadi, sambil memberi perintah kepada supir menjalankan truknya.

Kaito menghampiri Gumiya yang sedang memegang minuman kaleng dan menyerahkan kunci rumah mereka seraya bersalaman. Luka yang telah siap bersama anak-anak mendekati Kaito lalu juga menyalami Gumiya. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju rumah tetangga yang ada di sebelahnya untuk berpamitan. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah berbasa-basi Kaito bersama keluarga tercintanya berkendara dengan mobil menuju harapan baru, kebahagiaan baru selayaknya cita-cita rumah tangga yang harmonis beriringan dengan ambisinya. Gumiya memandangi keluarga ini sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Mobil Kaito menyusuri jalan raya yang sejajar dengan jalur rel kereta api. Daerah itu terasa sejuk karena banyak pohon rindang di setiap sisi jalan. Pemandangannya cukup indah di pandang mata sebab di situ belum banyak penghuninya. Tapi suasana di daerah tersebut tentu berbeda pada waktu malam. Bila gelap malam telah hadir, daerah itu seakan sepi senyap. Beberapa rumah yang ada, letaknya berjauhan satu dengan yang lainnya. Suatu ciri tersendiri dari suasana daerah pinggiran kota.

Mobil melaju berjalan searah dengan kereta api di sisi sebelahnya seolah berbalapan. Anak-anak bersorak-sorak riang karena memang baru kali ini pemandangan seperti itu terjadi dalam hidup mereka. Walau laju kereta api jauh lebih cepat dan meninggalkan mobil Kaito, tidaklah menghentikan kegembiraan mereka sebab tak lama kemudian lewat pula rangkaian kereta api lainnya menuju arah sebaliknya. Di dalam mobil terdengar hentakan musik instrumental berirama gembira yang disukai oleh Luka. Beberapa waktu yang tidak terlampau lama, jalan raya mulai menjauhi jalur rel dan semakin tidak terlihat karena tertutup beberapa bangunan.

Kota kecil ini begitu tenang. Jalan rayanya saja tidak begitu ramai. Di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan raya berjejer berbagai macam tempat usaha. Ada restoran, kedai, toko buku, bank, tempat hiburan dan banyak lagi. Trotoar banyak di hiasi pot-pot bunga dan pada bagian pinggir di tanami pohon pelindung. Menyenangkan bila berjalan kaki di sini. Bentuk bangunannya bergaya baru, menandakan kota ini merupakan area hunian baru. Kota ini bukan kota besar, hanya kecil saja. Dan dibuat untuk mengatasi kepadatan penduduk di pusat kota.

Bangunan- bangunan rumah tinggal di bangun pada jalan yang lebih kecil daripada jalan raya. Rata-rata berhalaman cukup luas. Jauh lebih asri daripada bangunan di pusat kota. Menjelang sore ini terlihat beberapa anak kecil bermain sepeda di depan rumah mereka. Ada juga orang-orang yang mengobrol di kursi taman di area terbuka. Seorang ibu bernyanyi kecil sambil mendorong kereta bayi. Tampak sedang menghibur anaknya yang masih kecil. Di dalam mobil yang masih melaju perlahan Len dan Rin menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan menyaksikan segala situasi di kota kecil ini. Luka menanti resah, ingin segera tahu rumah yang menjadi harapan Kaito dan dirinya. Luka memang belum pernah melihat, baik foto maupun brosur saat penjualan. Berbeda dengan Kaito yang sudah beberapa kali bolak balik ke kota ini saat proses pembelian. Sehingga dia sudah tahu betul tempat dan bentuk fisik rumah baru mereka itu. Kaito sedianya memberi kejutan kepada istrinya.

Sebelum tiba di rumah baru, mereka berniat mampir dulu di toko swalayan guna membeli beberapa keperluan termasuk makanan untuk malam nanti. Tidak lama kemudian mobil itu langsung masuk di area parkir kendaraan di depan sebuah toko. Terpampang tulisan dibagian atasnya "Giga's", sebuah toko swalayan yang tidak besar tapi cukup lengkap menjual kebutuhan rumah tangga. Toko ini bersih dan terdapat restoran kecil pada sisi yang lain sehingga dapat menjadi tempat mengisi perut, istirahat dan persinggahan sementara. Kelihatannya toko ini menjadi pilihan terbaik masyarakat sekitar. Kaito juga pernah mengatakan pada istrinya beberapa waktu sebelumnya akan keberadaan toko ini. Bahkan Kaito menganjurkan akan menjadikannya sebagai tempat pemenuhan kebutuhan hidup di rumah baru nanti. Selain letaknya yang tidak jauh dari rumah baru, hanya sekitar 1 kilometer lebih, toko Giga's ini juga melayani pesanan melalui telepon, jadi tak perlu repot datang berbelanja cukup telepon dan pesan barang yang dibutuhkan lalu barang akan dikirim melalui kurir pengantar barang untuk langsung diantar ke rumah. Sebuah kepraktisan yang sejalan dengan perkembangan zaman.

Segera setelah mobil diparkirkan dengan semestinya, Kaito dan istri serta anak-anaknya keluar dan langsung masuk ke dalam Giga's. Luka mengambil keranjang kecil untuk mengambil beberapa jenis barang dan kebutuhan logistik, anak-anak mengambil es krim kesukaan mereka disebuah kotak pembeku, Kaito hanya sebentar di dalam lalu keluar lagi menuju restoran kecil yang ada di sebelah toko untuk memesan secangkir kopi. Sambil menunggu sang istri berbelanja Kaito menikmati kopi hangat dan sepotong kudapan. Setelah agak lama Kaito mengetuk kaca pemisah antara restoran dan toko, karena terlihat istrinya sedang berada di sisi terdekat. Luka menengok terkejut, Kaiko menunjuk pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Mengerti akan isyarat yang disampaikan suaminya, Luka mengangguk dan langsung menuju kasir untuk melakukan pembayaran. Rupanya banyak juga yang dibelanjakan. Maklum saja karena Luka tentu tidak akan memasak untuk keluarganya malam nanti dan untuk sarapan besok. Belum lagi dia harus memikirkan Kaiko adik Kaito yang sudah menunggu di rumah baru. Tentunya dia juga memerlukan beberapa kebutuhan. Kaiko juga pasti sudah lelah mengatur penempatan barang yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya oleh Kaito. Meski dengan bantuan para tukang pengangkut, yang telah sampai sejak siang tadi berikut barang-barang keluarga Kaito yang diangkutnya.

Di tempat parkir turun dari sepeda motor seorang pria berbadan cukup kekar. Bentuk sepeda motornya dilengkapi kotak besar dibagian belakangnya bertuliskan "Giga's Delivery Service". Pria tersebut sepertinya habis mengantarkan barang pesanan ke rumah pelanggan toko Giga's. Sesaat kemudian dia membuka helm lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam toko sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas bukti pengiriman dari kantong bajunya. Pria tersebut berjalan santai dan berpapasan dengan Luka yang sedang mengantri di kasir. Luka sempat memandang sejenak pria tersebut, si Pria bahkan sempat menegur dengan sopan "selamat sore bu..!" sembari tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gudang toko yang ada di belakang. Luka hanya menyunggingkan senyum dan mengangguk saja.

Luka sedang melakukan transaksi pembayaran. Dan masih di depan kasir dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan diberikannya kepada sang kasir wanita yang selalu bersikap tenang itu. "Tolong antarkan barang-barang yang tertulis di situ besok pagi atau siang,..eh, alamatnya juga saya tulis di situ" Luka berucap santun. "Baik bu, besok kami antar" jawab si kasir. Dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih, Luka dengan barang belanjaannya dan anak-anak segera beranjak keluar toko menuju mobil di mana Kaito telah siap di belakang kemudi. "Ok, sebaiknya kita segera pulang ke rumah baru… kasihan Kaiko, mungkin dia juga resah menunggu kedatangan kita" kata Kaito.

Rupanya Kaiko menunggu kedatangan Kaito dan keluarganya di rumah baru milik Kaito dengan mengundang para teman-teman Kaito semasa sekolah. Kaiko bermaksud memunculkan kejutan dengan pesta kecil yang tidak formal semacam ini. Keadaan rumah memang belum dibereskan, karena baru tadi siang barang-barang dan perabotan yang diangkut oleh jasa pengangkutan tiba. Jadi Kaiko hanya membereskan sedikit saja dan seperlunya untuk pesta kecil ini. Walaupun Kaito dan keluarganya belum tiba tapi suasana sudah riuh rendah, ceria dan hangat karena kemampuan Kaiko yang pandai berceloteh dan mengundang tawa.

Bersambung…

Fiku: Oke! Spesial thanks to bpk saya XD karena sebenarnya ini adalah novel yang gagal di jual :'D. Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya ya…. Tehee~

P.S: Fiku numpang publish di akun Luna Ayame13. Tapi, diperbolehkan menumpang publish~


End file.
